Red and Blue
by Killjou
Summary: Season 1. Upon Kai's intrusion into the Demolition Boys with Black Dranzer, Tala finds himself backseated to the arrogant Blader. It's only fate that while sulking in the locker room later he is confronted by Tyson, the loser's teamate.
1. Chapter 1

Am I the only one who considered a Tala and Tyson pair-up? Even though there is hardly any interaction between them in the show to go off, I can just tell their different personalities would bounce spectacularly off each other. And god, I reckon it would be cute. Although, I guess most of their realatioship would be more of a lion-hunt Tala and little lamb Tyson XD Strangly, that makes me love them even more.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblades... mmm, I guess it would be a very, very fucked up cartoon. And since it is anything but, we can only assume I do not. That dosen't stop me from abusing the characters though. Especially Tyson. He is everybody's little abuse-whore.

Note: Takes place right after Kai's dreanged match against the Allstarz and the White Tigers, after he stole all of their bitbeats. This was mostly inspired by Tala's little teacher's pet outburst right after this about how Kai got all the action. It was cute.

* * *

><p>Tala snarled, the sound echoing forebodingly throughout the empty locker room of the BBA backrooms.<p>

He was sulking, and he didn't even have the decency left to defend himself against his own sense of pride to convince himself that he was not. He was sulking like a spoiled brat that had suddenly been kicked out of the comforting position of power and left skidding in the dank streets of the real world. Which, had, in a sense, basically happened to him, courtesy of Boris and that bastard teacher's pet, Kai. Just because of this, Tala had been forced to play busboy to Kai. He would not. He refused to.

Tala had been the one; the most powerful, intimidating and demanding follower of the Abbey, trusted wholeheartedly by Boris and respected by all. And all of a sudden Kai was the golden boy just because his slimly mitts could handle black Dranzer.

Well, not totally, anyway. Tala could see Kai's sanity slipping, and knew it would continue to do so as long as that suffocating Bitbeast was in his hold. That gave Tala a small and poisonous twinge of satisfaction, but it wasn't enough to sate the fact that Kai had come from nowhere and claimed everything that had been his.

That was _still _his.

How he _hated_ the Hiwatari prick right now.

'Kai?'

Tala's glanced up sharply at the door at the young and querying voice that sounded close. Giving no special though to who it could be or what they wanted with the bastard, he waited silently, not really caring to do much of anything at the moment.

'Kai, are you there?' It came closer, but still Tala didn't speak, keeping his clear icy blue eyes glued sullenly to the door. It had to be one of those loyal puppies from Kai's old team. Who else would come sniffing around the Demolition Boy's locker room after hours with such a juvenile tone of hope within their prepubescent voice?

There he was. Tyson, as Tala recalled. The mascot. The little cheerleader, with all his annoying shouting and pure unbridled optimism. What a joke.

Tala watched with grumpy disinterest as Tyson caught sight of him through the open doorway and stopped dead, his whole small body tensing. God, the kid was tiny. The deep blue hair that framed his face shook as the boy's head tilted downwards in anger and his just as big and blue eyes narrowed.

'Where's Kai?'

Tala studied the younger beyblader curtly, still feeling the sting of rejection and anger slightly, even though the feelings were starting fade, with Tala's usual cool and calculating state of mind finally slipping back into place. The time of sulking was over. Now, what heinous thing could he do to get revenge?

Tala continued watching the Bladebreaker, refusing to react when another angry question was shouted at him in favor of weighing his options.

This loser was Kai's old teammate. Was there possibly any way he could be used to make Kai suffer?

'I said, where's Kai?' The tone as forceful, strong and quite impressive for a boy of his structure. But, Tala could hear the tell tale waver that no normal human would pick up. And of course, he was no mere human. He tilted his head slowly, meeting the enraged boy's glare head on, feeling excitement start to rise as the predatory instincts that had been drilled into him for as long as he could remember stirred.

He smirked slowly at Tyson, delighting immensely within his mind when the boy shifted uncomfortably, his blue eyes far too expressive. So, he unnerved the squirt. It was a piece of cake reading this guy.

Pathetic, or what?

Still, it gave Tala plenty to work with. He withheld a chuckle, instead continuing to stare coolly. He was now the sculptor, and Tyson was the unfortunate clay within his skilled hands. This could be fun.

'I think he was in the back room making love to his new blade,' he said nonchalantly with a sneer, easily giving the impression he didn't really care. And he didn't, which was exactly why he was able to play it so well.

The effect of his words were instantaneous; Tyson darted past him at lighting speed and disappeared into the shower rooms of the lockers. Tala tilled his head up, listening as Tyson's heavy footfalls clomped their way throughout the interconnecting rooms, calling like a wailing angry but lost baby bird.

He casually pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to the door, settling himself right next to it, but not brothering to close it. It would be overkill if he did, and he took pride in his style.

'Give it up,' he called to Tyson after a few more noisy moments from the other. 'Kai is lost to you now. He's past the point of caring for you and your sad team.'

'Oh yeah? You know nothing about Kai!'

There he was, back, and looking more aggressive and riled than ever. Tala grinned at the sight, feeling the remaining brooding feelings drop. He didn't know Tyson would get worked up so easily. No wonder Kai had bothered to complain about the small bluenette during the few moments Tala and him had actually held a short spiked conversation upon Kai's intrusion on team.

He watched with interest as Tyson adjusted to his new position by the door- and only exit- by faltering for the briefest of moments before the blue fire was back in his eyes, and his determination seemed to increase tenfold.

'Kai will be back soon! And if he doesn't, then I'll drag his sorry ass back to the team myself!'

Tala raised one delicate eyebrow. 'I'd like to see you try, kid. You'd get killed.'

Tyson growled, and Tala noted the twitch of his right hand as the blue-haired blader seemed to briefly consider unsheathing his Dragoon. Tala almost smirked, a part of him hoping the kid would. Then things would get really interesting. 'What I'd like to see is you try and stop me, flame-boy!'

'Flame-boy?' Tala drawled slowly in disbelief. 'That's the best you could do?'

He pushed himself off the wall slowly, watching intently out of the corner of his eye as Tyson backed up a step. 'That's pathetic, like you and your little team.'

'You shut up!' Tyson growled. Tala could practically see the boy's hackles rising abruptly. 'Your team is the pathetic one! Stealing people's bitbeasts and playing dirty like that- you guys make me sick!'

Tala advanced and watched with lingering enjoyment as the anger in the boy's body language flared up, even though the blunette kept stepping back in time with Tala, like a continuing dance step. Then Tyson hit the wall.

Tala smirked at the undercurrent of panic that undertook Tyson's face quickly before it was shut behind smoldering stormy blue eyes and the boy clenched his fists, holding his ground. Tala casually continued, and didn't stop until he was right in front of the other boy, his shoes toeing Tyson's jazzy red sneakers.

He leant forward, and Tyson leant back, his face set and unmoving. 'Leave me alone,' Tyson scowled evenly. 'I just came looking for Kai.'

Tala ignored Tyson and continued to stare at him with a lazy, smug smirk in place. Still just as casual as ever, he reached a hand up to place it onto the wall beside Tyson's head, his palm flat. Tyson unconsciously gulped, and shrank back slightly, his body tensing at the physical and mental cage Tala was locking him in.

'I doubt you'll find Kai here,' Tala smoothly said, drinking in the younger boy's discomfort. He slowly lifted his other hand, and with a flourish unique to his rich and exotic style, cupped the younger boy's cheek before sliding it up his face and resting it there in one smooth move. He left it there, feeling Tyson's warm body freeze up under his cool fingers. 'It's just little old me…'

Tala tilted his head, awaiting some kind of outburst. When all he got was widened blue eyes, he chuckled deeply before drawing his hand back to lightly slap Tyson's face. Tyson practically jumped a foot in the air, hitting the wall behind him in shock.

Tala retreated and turned for the door, his snicker echoing throughout the small room.

'Nice knowing you, loser,' he tossed behind his back as he shoved his hands in his pockets and passed through the doorway, without a second glance. 'Kai's going to murder you tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>Short and abrupt. Just how I like it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This one is just a half-assed continuation of the revious chapter, in which I thought 'You know, what if Tala and Tyson had more unshown interactions between-the-scenes?" And so this was born. When I say half-assed, I mean it. They're kinda OOC. So it's not really up to my usual speed, but I figured, hey, I typed this thing up late one night while high on Hot milo, so why not share it with the world and my fellow (and few) TalaTyson lovers?

Takes place right after Tyson manages to break in alone and has recieved that stupid speech from Boris, who is now leading Tyson out.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Boris watched Tyson's deep blue hair bounce from behind as the boy walked, unable to keep the victorious smirk off his face. Hopefully now the boy would see that there was no getting Kai back, and give up. Still, Boris had to give the boy grudging respect for his determination and guts. He had been exceedingly lenient with the boy on the grounds of breaking, entering, trespassing and insulting, on top of that, but it was only so Tyson could experience crushing defeat at Kai's own hands in the upcoming match.<p>

Tyson was staying stubbornly quiet, but Boris could feel the sadness leaking from his aura in uncontrollable waves, and fought the urge to scoff. With a few quickened strides, he gained pace by Tyson's side and placed a heavy, patronizing hand on his shoulder.

'Did you really think you could save him?' he sneered happily, not retaliating when Tyson sharply smacked his hand from his shoulder without looking around. 'You never even had a chance in the first place, little boy.'

Again, Tyson remained silent, even though Boris could basically hear every single insult the boy wanted to throw at him. Maybe he had finally realized it was hopeless. Good.

They rounded a corner in the dank corridor that would gradually lead them to the surface, and Boris found himself looking at Tala, who, leaning against the wall silently, looked just as in control and intimidating as he always did. And he was watching the Bladebreaker kid with a smirk.

'Boris, let me take the kid back up. No doubt you have some dumbass cronies who need your direction right now.'

Boris raised a small eyebrow, choosing to let Tala's comment slide. It was, however, no different from his normal offhand insults. But… Tala never offered to do any kind of favors, or work out of his comfort zone. His preferred style was to perform his own duties quickly and efficiently before slinking off into the shadows to reap the benefits. So the only alternative was that… possibly, he was interested in the kid? Now _this_ could get interesting…

'Of course,' he replied smoothly, being sure to curb his own visible curiosity. 'Anything to get the brat off my hands. Make sure he doesn't get side-tracked, and take him straight up.' He shoved Tyson forward, who swung and growled at him openly, prompting the purple-haired dictator to laugh.

'Have fun,' all he said as he turned with a dramatic rustle of his cloak and stalked back the way he came.

Tala wasted no time in grabbing Tyson's arm and dragging him forward. Tyson gave a yelp of surprise as he felt his entire body jerk after the fiery-haired teen. They got exactly four meters before Tyson was able to dig in his heels long enough to slow and stop Tala.

He snatched his hand back, rubbing at it while glaring. 'I can walk myself, thank you very much,' he snapped, the events of the day finally catching up to him as tinges of exhaustion and sadness crept into his voice. 'And I don't need a stupid escort. I know where the exit is, and there's no way I wanna stay in this damn place any longer than I have to.'

He scowled at Tala in afterthought, as if it was Tala's fault. 'Not if Kai's not coming.'

Tala rolled his eyes, and deftly grabbed Tyson's arm again, dragging the smaller boy along without much trouble. 'Shut up,' he said lazily, continuing to drag the protesting boy down the tunnel-like corridor. 'You talk too much.'

'I will talk as much as I want, and I will—'

Tala felt a grin coming on, and didn't stop it. 'Damn, you are so easy to rile up. It's almost not even worth it.'

He glanced back, at Tyson's sour look and his stubbornly braced body, feeling smug. 'Almost.'

The corridor rose slightly in aptitude, and as the exiting hall that conjoined to the ground level building came up, Tala swerved and hauled Tyson down another corridor. This one rose like the other, but much more sharply, before turning at an odd angle. Tala dragged him as he struggled around the bend, and soon they were out of sight of the main corridor. This made Tyson feel _so_ much safer.

'Wait, where are you taking me?' he demanded, struggling harder against Tala's death grip. 'The exit's back there! Hello! Hey, you—'

He didn't have much time to finish his question, as Tala suddenly whirled around, grabbed both of his wrists and twisted his body in order to throw Tyson against the wall. He moved like a cracking whip, and before Tyson knew it, he was smashing into the dusty bricks, gasping as pain shot through his skull. Slightly dazed, Tyson struggled not to fall, only managing when the same hands that hurt him hoisted him up by the waist and a body pressed against him, holding him against the wall. His wrists were snagged before he could think about punching the Demolition boy in the face, and shoved against the wall, too, on either side of his face.

He blinked in confusion, before noticing Tala. And how close he was. And the positions they were in. He blanched, openly cursing his terrible luck.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, buddy?' Tyson hissed, kicking his leg out. Tala deftly stepped back, avoiding the leg, before shoving Tyson again and entangling Tyson's legs tight against the wall with his own. Frowning, he glanced over his shoulder.

'Did you wanna be caught on camera?' he questioned. 'The whole place is full of them. Only a few places like this deadend hallway are free.'

Tyson slowed in his desperate attempts to escape for a few moments before glancing up at Tala's face to process the information. 'Oh… kay…' he said slowly, an obvious hint of frustration and anger building up behind his words. 'What does that have to do with _this?_'

As he said it, he could feel his cheeks heating up, and his body press back against the wall as Tala shifted, looking completely comfortable. He internally groaned. Was every time he faced Tala going to happen like this? With him, trapped against the wall? He did a quick summary of the other boy and his personality, before coming to a quick conclusion; yep. Probably.

'Oh, that,' Tala answered with false cheerfulness, as if they were having a pleasant conversation. 'Thing is, Tyson, you simply fascinate me.'

It was said so normally that Tyson's movements stopped altogether, and he gaped like a fish. Tala took that opportunity to move in and support Tyson against the wall, their bodies fully touching.

'Wha…wha…wa?' Tyson's face turned fully red, and for a moment it matched Tala's hair. Tala noticed this, and chuckled.

'I said—'

'_I heard_!' Tyson squealed, his voice unnaturally high. 'I meant, _why!'_

'Why?' Tala asked nonchalantly. 'I don't really know.'

Tyson squeaked again, bucking slightly. His usual bravo abandoned him here, mostly because he had never been in a situation like this before, and it was disturbing him immensely. 'Get off me, now!'

'Where's the rush?' Tala as quick to adjust his body to Tyson's movements. He leant forwards, smiling in cool excitement. 'I guess it's because you're such a mystery. And so weird. I mean, why would you go so far for Kai? What's he to you?'

Tyson's face flushed more than it already had, and his innocent blue eyes widened like saucers. Tala's mouth opened slightly as the extremely intelligent light bulb went off in his head, and he actually jerked back. What made it even worse was Tyson's guilty look and shifting blue eyes that kept darting to the ground in their vain attempts to strive off Tala and any suspicion.

'No… way…' he breathed, before smirking madly. 'You and …_Kai_…? Really?'

'No!' The other was quick to snap, looking furious. For all his protests, he might as well have spray painted "GUILTY" across his chest in red. AND gotten his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

Tala, for one of the first times in his life, was sent mentally reeling. He had guessed on a hunch, sure, but didn't really consider the variables of it actually being real. Now, it seemed too good to be true. Tala naturally wanted things he couldn't have, and by damn, now he was even more excited than he had been.

'Well, this is unexpected, but at the same time completely expected,' Tala muttered gleefully to himself.

* * *

><p>'Little shit,' Boris growled as he watched on the monitors as Tala dragged the Bladebreaker kid into one of the few small maintenance tunnels that had been out ruled for need of a camera, something he knew Tala would have noticed. Again, he wondered where Tala's interest for the kid came from, before the kid's sad face at Kai's departure popped into his head, and the small flinch in Kai's eyes as he saw the kid for the first time after obtaining Black Dranzer.<p>

Boris chuckled. Tala was extremely intelligent- and he should know, because he was the one that raised Tala to be the smart, efficient killing machine he was today- and figured this had some connection to Kai, especially from Tala's unsavory reaction to Kai after the Allstarz's defeat that day. Boris didn't really want to favor Kai, but with Black Dranzer ready to destroy in Kai's hands, he didn't really have a choice.

He grinned suddenly, leaning over the shoulder of one of the techies in order to access the internal intercom. He dialed in a number and waited, not at all surprised when Kai's aggressive and bland 'What do you want?' crackled from the speaker.

'Kai, we have a bit of an intruder problem in Corridor B2, near the entrance to Ground level. I have sent Tala to take care of it, but he is experiencing difficulties. No doubt you can pick up the slack?'

Boris waited for a few moments, assured in his evaluation of what Kai's reaction would be. No doubt Kai would pounce at the opportunity to prove his superiority to Tala, as well as the need for something to do. After all, the power of Black Dranzer provided one with an immeasurable amount of excess damaging energy. It was interesting watching how Kai handled all of it by mostly channeling it into anger.

'Tell Tala to give up,' was all that Kai gave as an answer before the speaker's crackling signal was cut out and they fell silent. A moment later Kai was seen curtly exiting his room in the West Wing. Boris smirked, stepping back and folding his arms regally behind his back.

Just as he expected. As usual.

* * *

><p>'Are you planning on letting go of me anytime soon, or are you just going to keep staring at me like a creep?' Tyson snapped, his voice much more pissed than before. He didn't even struggle this time, just leant against the wall in defeat, propped up by Tala, who smirked, his ice-blue eyes glinting at Tyson's apparent aggravation. 'I have friends who are waiting up there for me!'<p>

'I'm not staring,' he casually said, almost chidingly. 'I'm studying. Getting to know my opponent…'

'Shut up,' Tyson snapped again, turning his head to the side. Tala grinned.

'When did you and Kai first get it on?' he asked, still in his casual tone. Deliberately provocative.

He received no reply, and tried again (Tala had to admit to himself, this time he really was just curious). 'Have you been sweethearts long? Did you promise yourself to him? That sort of lovey-dovey shit?'

Tyson scowled and opened his mouth, ready to let out some good old fashioned abuse, but he was interrupted.

Before either of them could do anything there was a sudden jagged ripping sound, and Tala leapt back instantly, his senses alight with warning. He was too late to avoid the worst of it, though, and as he flew backwards through the air blood spurted from the thin line across his cheek, spraying out in a brilliant read arc.

A drop landed on Tyson's cheek, and his eyes widened as the same thing that had injured Tala bounced past in before flying back aggressively into the hand of its master. It was Black Dranzer.

Tala danced back, his own blade in his hand before he realized it himself as he let out an angry hiss at the figure that appeared at the end of the hallway. What in the _hell_ was Kai doing here?

He noted with thick satisfaction that the normal smug smirk on Kai's face was absent, instead replaced with an outraged look of confusion as he took in the scene he had interrupted. Especially when Kai's gaze landed on Tyson's glaring face. He could basically hear the wheels turning in Kai's head.

Score for him.

Kai's hard stare wouldn't leave Tyson's, and Tyson glared back with just as much ferocity.

'What are you doing here?' Kai asked coolly, sounding deliberately calm. When Tyson didn't answer, his gaze transferred to Tala. Not even bothering with a question, he just snapped; 'Get lost.'

A cold smile overtook Tala's face, and he leant casually against Tyson. 'Make me,' he answered. Tyson uncomfortably tried to shove Tala off, but most of his attention was on Kai, so he wasn't too succesful.

Kai's eyes narrowed and he gripped Black Dranzer tight. 'Get out of here,' He snarled to Tala.

Tala raised a delicate eyebrow.

There was no way Tala was going to move, and at first it was because he was a stubborn Russian that did NOT take orders from Kai (especially when he had finally found a way to piss Kai off), but as Kai's gaze moved past him and landed on Tyson and he saw caught sight of the extremely aggressive predatory glint in them as they landed on the other blader, Tala knew there was NO WAY he was moving… and for a completely different reason.

He was all for tormenting his enemies in the most painful ways, but there was something in Kai's gaze that was wrong. Like something crucial inside of him had cracked, and Tala suddenly knew there was no way he was going to leave Tyson with that. Who knew what Kai would do.

He slowly slid off Tyson, who gasped in relief and immediately faced Kai alongside Tala, his gaze hard. 'Listen,' Tala hissed to Tyson, not really caring weather Kai heard or not. 'As soon as he attacks, get out of here. I'll cover you.'

Tyson's shock was visible, but none so more than Kai's. 'I'm not going to ask you again, Tala,' he hissed. 'Are you really going to make me hurt you?'Tala snorted, and planting both his feet, drew his own blade. 'No,' he ground out in a deadly low tone. 'I'm going to make you regret ever threatening me.'

And then, even to Tala's surprise, Kai scoffed, although it was twisted, harsh, and terrifying. 'So be it.'

Tala smiled, somewhat grimly. He had kind of been waiting for the chance to put Kai forcefully in his place.

But before he could even release, something blue rushed past him, and before he could even comphrehend what was happening, Tyson's fist smacked solidly into Kai's face with an echoing _thwak_.

Later Tala would wonder whether there had simply been no time for Tyson to draw Dragoon or if he actually physically wanted to hurt Kai, but for now, he just stood there and stared, mouth slightly agape. Kai flew backwards, his face contorted into a shocked and hurt grimace before he hit the floor and Black Dranzer went flying.

Tyson stood over him, panting heavily, his entire face shut down like a dead machine. The two Bladebreaker's eyes met, but not for long.

Tyson turned away quickly, and retrieved Black Dranzer from the floor. Without pausing he threw it at Tala, who just barely managed to snap himself back into reality to catch it in time. He raised his eyebrows at Tyson, still wondering what had happened to stop his would-be awesome death match with Kai.

'Give it to him later,' Tyson said to him, his voice sounding empty and cold. Tala found himself slightly excited at the dramatic sudden change in Tyson's tone, but moreso slightly… fearful. 'I just don't want to see it in his hands right now.'

Tala narrowed his eyes slightly, staring at Tyson, before he inclined his head slightly, with respect. Tyson seemed to process this, then nodded once at him before turning and walking toward the end of the corridor. Just like that. He held his head high, completely ignoring the frozen older boy on the floor.

Just before he reached the end of the corridor, the Bladebreaker stopped. Without turning, his jagged voice echoed throughout the quiet corridor. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Kai.'

Kai's face contorted, and he stuggled up. 'Soon Dragoon will be mine,' he hissed from the ground, even though he made no further threatening moves. Tyson gave no indication he heard, although Tala noticed his body tense. Then he was gone.

Both Tala and Kai watched him go, one with newfound respect, and the other pure insane hated. Tala's gaze slowly trailed down to Black Dranzer in his hand, and he sneered in disgust. He immediately dropped Black Dranzer none too gently on the floor and watched it bounce against the cold stone floor before stepping over it and past Kai himself, not once looking back, even when he heard Kai get up with Black Dranzer, even though Kai could have easily run him through the back with Black Dranzer.

He almost hoped the other blader would, because then he wouldn't have to face Tyson and the Bladebreakers in the finals. Then he wouldn't again have to play servant to Kai. But he knew that was just wishful thinking now. What he really couldn't wait for now was for Tyson to finally beat Kai, and shove it in his face. There was no doubt that if anyone were to do it, it would be Tyson. And Tala just wanted to make sure he had a front row seat.

* * *

><p>Yays, finished! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, this really was just a drowsy mini self project I felt like finishing.<p> 


End file.
